


Four Hours Waiting

by yoimrei



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, haru cried, i cant write for shit, i feel like drabbling, makato is a firefighter au, makato was suppose to be souske but too ooc, this is horrible as fuck but it helps with unblocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimrei/pseuds/yoimrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makato is late for date night and Haru is upset about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Hours Waiting

He waited. 

And waited. 

Waited some more.

Yeah, he didn’t feel like waiting anymore.

With a sigh, Haru stood up from the couch and closed the blinds, tired of waiting for his lover especially when he was supposed to be home four, fucking four, hours ago. He went around the house turning off the lights and walked upstairs to his room. “Idiot” he mumbled while wiping his eyes before stripping himself of his clothes and walking into the bathroom, flipping up the bathtub, and climbing inside while waiting for the tub to be filled. 

He heard the front door slam and a series of pants and cuss words before heavy feet stomped up the stairs. “Haru-chan?” he heard his name from his lovers mouth and decided to ignore him since he waited four, who the fuck makes someone waits four hours for a fucking date? He turned off the water and sunk deeper into the tub hoping the water could hide him. What a childish thought. 

The bathroom door opened and green eyes appeared in the bathroom carrying an apologetic smile with him. “Haru-chan, I’m so sorry” he stepped into the bathroom and approached his lover, putting down the toilet seat to sit on top on it, resting his head in his hands. 

Haru looked up from the water and gave his teal eyed lover a small glare even though he couldn’t exactly see it. “Four hours Makato” his voice came out soft and trembled a bit even though he tried to push it off as intimidating and angry.

Makato looked up from his hands and stared at Haru with wide eyes, “Were you crying?” Makato asked and immediately reached out to touch Haru’s face. “No.” Haru snapped, smacking Makato hand away before completely emerging himself in the bathtub. 

Makato thought his heart would break, he never thought that being late, … well of course he would be pissed off too if his lover left him waiting hours for a date with no call or text to why they were late….shit, he fucked up. He stood up abruptly from the toilet seat and went running out the room. Haru heard Makato footsteps fading away before closing his eyes and trying not to let his emotions take over him. 

Soon, Haru was asleep and he awoke to a loud “Shit” coming from the bedroom. He climbed out the tub and wrapped himself in a towel before stepping into his bedroom an- holy shit. His bed was covered with rose petals, a plate full of mackerel, chocolate, and a bottle of wine accompanied by two wine glasses. He saw Makato standing by the door struggling to carry in what looked like a stuffed dolphin? 

Makato looked down and finally slammed the dolphin through the door and handed it to Haru. “I know this doesn’t make up for being extremely late, but I am sorry Haru-chan. I was working overtime so that I could take off for two weeks to be with you.” He scratched the back of his neck looking extremely nervous before hearing a soft giggle spread through the room. 

He looked up to see Haru laughing, actually fucking laughing and his first thought was that Haru was more than pissed off at him. “H-Haru-chan?” Haru quickly cut off his laughter and smiled softly at Makato “Drop the chan” he laid the dolphin at the edge of the bed before wrapping his arms around Makatos neck.

“You were late … and you didn’t tell me. Something could’ve happened to you and I would’ve been the last person to know” Haru spoke softly and burrowed his head into Makatos chest. “I’m not so much upset that you’re late even though you said we were going out for a date .. I’m more upset because I waited for you Makato” Blue met green as Haru tried not to cry again “What do you think I was thinking while I waited for you?” 

Makato wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist and pulled him in tight. “I’m sorry Haru-chan.” He whispered, peppering his blue eyed lover with kisses, trailing his hands down his sides. Haru accepted the kisses as a part of Makato apologies and smiled. “Thank you for the gifts.” Haru looked at the gifts splattered on his bed and then suddenly snapped his head up at Makato. “You didn’t cook the mackerel did you?” Makato eyes widen and he pouted at Haru’s words “Haru-chaaaaan.” Haru tilted his head at Makato waiting for an answer.

“No, I did not cook anything. Geez, am I really that bad a-” Haru cut off his words with a small peck on the lips. “I love you.” Haru eyes shined with affection and he felt a small blush appearing on his cheeks. He quickly turned around and went straight for the mackerel, taking large bites of the fish and looking up at Makato with an eyebrow raised. “Sometimes I think you love mackerel more than me.” Makato sat on the bed behind Haru, wrapping him in his arms, and kissing his exposed skin. 

“I love you so much Haru-chan.”

“Drop the chan, Makato.”


End file.
